EO Challenge, Keep on Drabbling
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: E/O challenge. The collection of drabbles. Will be mainly Sam and Dean centric. May be be slash, gen, or het. Rating per drabble will be posted.
1. Friend

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Notes: **This is going to be my collection of 100 word stories for the E/O challenge.  
**Genre: **gen  
**Rating: **K  
**Prompt: **friend

"Sam, why are you so jealous of Leo?" Dean asked gently.

Sam's seven year old mouth was in a pout. "He's your friend."

"So?"

"You never had a friend before. Do you like him better than me?"

Dean began to laugh, but stopped, knowing it wouldn't go over well with his brother. "Of course I don't like Leo better. We're family."

"You got stuck with me though." Sam pointed out.

Dean shrugged. "If I had a choice, I'd still choose you."

"Really?" Sam asked with such a hopeful expression.

"Really. No one is more important than you."

And they hugged.


	2. growl

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Notes: **This is going to be my collection of 100 word stories for the E/O challenge.  
**Genre: **gen - teen!chesters  
**Rating: **K  
**Prompt: **growl

**Dean and Sam's Find**

Dean and Sam were walking to the diner. Suddenly, there was a sound.

"Did you hear a growl?" Fifteen year-old Sam asked wearily.

Dean took out his knife and moved to stand protectively in front of Sam.

The bushes rustled before a small golden retriever puppy revealed himself.

Sam immediately moved passed his brother and couched down, holding a hand out to the puppy.

Dean dropped his knife as the puppy sniffed and tentatively licked Sam's hand. "We can't keep him." Dean warned.

"Hey! You found my dog!" A girl shouted.

Sam handed the puppy over resignedly at Dean's look.


	3. midnight

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Notes: **This is going to be my collection of 100 word stories for the E/O challenge.  
**Genre: **gen  
**Rating: **K  
**Prompt: **midnight

It was midnight and they were leaving Nowhereville, Ohio in the cover of darkness. Child services had gotten way too interested in their family and had begun to ask Sammy a lot of questions about whether he was being hurt.

Dean had wanted to punch the lady, but doubted it would have helped their case.

Dean was glad to say goodbye to this boring town, but he knew Sammy was disappointed to be leaving yet another school.

It was part of the hunter's lifestyle though. Sammy would learn to adapt, eventually.

The Winchesters would deal. Just like they always did.


	4. dip

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Notes: **This is going to be my collection of 100 word stories for the E/O challenge.  
**Pairing: **Sam/Dean**  
Rating: **K  
**Prompt: **dip

"Did you just double dip your fry into my ketchup?" Sam asked, completely aghast.

Dean shrugged carelessly. "It's not like you don't have you tongue down my throat often enough?"

"Kissing is different than having your germs contaminating my ketchup." Sam crossed his arms, petulantly pouting.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Are you actually pouting? Are you 5 or 25?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "For now on, keep your French fries away from my ketchup. Or no more kisses for you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Fine."

Sam laughed. "Now who's the one pouting?"

"Not me."

Sam's answer was to kiss Dean with tongue.


	5. slab

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Notes: **This is going to be my collection of 100 word stories for the E/O challenge.  
**Pairing: **past Sam/ofc**  
Rating: **K  
**Prompt: **slab

"Where was your first kiss?" Dean asked one day.

Sam didn't even have to think. "Slab, West Virginia."

Dean tried to remember the place, but was coming up blank.

"We were there for less than a month when I was 14. It's in Ritchie County."

"Was the girl hot?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his Dean's predictable question. "Not really, but she was really nice and fun."

Dean nodded in his all knowing way. "One of those good personality types then."

Sam pushed Dean. He then crossed his arms. "When was your first kiss?" He asked in a challenging voice.


	6. adolescent

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Notes: **This is going to be my collection of 100 word stories for the E/O challenge.  
**Pairing: **none**  
Rating: **K  
**Prompt: **adolescent

Dean watches Sam who's watching a pretty young redhead who's buried in a book. It drives the fact of Sam becoming an adolescent, a teenager, into his head. Sam is definitely growing up and Dean's not sure he likes it.

It makes Dean a bit nostalgic, too. Even now, Sam is beginning to get annoyed with Dean's over-protectiveness. It won't be long before Sam feels like he no longer needs Dean. Dean is definitely dreading that day.

Dean will never stop protecting Sam though. His job is take care of Sammy and he takes it very seriously. Sam will deal.


End file.
